


Homecoming

by Fanfiction_Fan_Girl



Series: Since we came back [1]
Category: Arrow - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Fan_Girl/pseuds/Fanfiction_Fan_Girl
Summary: Stiles and Oliver finally return home after 5 years of being on Lian Yu. But what happens when a person from their past comes back?
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Since we came back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737070
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so bear with me here I haven't written anything in almost two years and i know it's slow at the moment but I have the rest planned out already. So the next parts will be better:)

Monday

After all of these years there he was. Sitting right next to Oliver on a boat back to Starling City. He couldn't believe of these years he was going to get to see his family and friends again.He was scared though, scared that his family and friends will find out what really happened on that island, scared that if they find out who he really is they will get rid of him. 

"What are you thinking about Stiles?" Oliver asked

"just-just thinking how well going back home could go" Stiles said looking out at the sea

Oliver looked over to him "Well how about this, we both head back to Starling city then we head over to Beacon Hills. We made it this far together why stop now?"

Stiles just looked over to him and laughed "ya sounds good. and while were at it lets go get rid of these hobo looks together to"

Oliver just laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. Also preparing himself on what could come when they finally return. Cause just like Stiles he didn't know how it was going to go. Only that he was gonna keep his promise to his father and fix his mistakes. And stiles promise to help as it was his dad that killed himself so they can survive.

He only stills wonders how all of this happened. It all started with a harmless school trip with the academy. He had a few days off and Sarah invited in him for a fun few days on a yacht. He said sure not knowing it would lead to this. He just hopes Sarah managed to stay alive all of these years like him and Oliver did.He hopes that the last time he saw her wouldn't be the last.

Tuesday

After hours on that boat they were finally in Starling City and Stiles couldn't be happier to finally be back. Sure he wasn't always on the island the five years he was gone but it felt good to finally be done with all of that. And most importantly to both of them is to be brought back alive (legally that is). They were both on their way back to the queen mansion where Stiles will be for a while. He wasn't exactly ready to go back home yet. Him and Oliver walked into his mansion and he had to admit that it was a nice home. Then he looked to his left and saw a girl coming down the stairs. She had to be around 17. Oliver saw her smiled and walked over. 

"Hey Thea" he said with a smile

"Ollie" Thea said going to give him a hug

"Um Thea this is Stiles he- he was on the island with me" Oliver said looking over to him.

He walked over and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Thea" he said

"It's nice to meet you to Stiles, so are you planning to do anything while you're here?" she asked him

"well first i'm planning on getting rid of this hobo look, then maybe go find a restaurant with some good curly fries" he said laughing.

"curly fries? I think were going to make good friends" she told him smiling

"I think we are too" he responded

"well then I could take you guys to go get a haircut then show you where we have the best curly fries in town"Thea said

At that moment Tommy walked in.

"I told you yachts suck"Tommy said giving Oliver a hug

"Tommy this is Stiles were about to go get rid of our homo looks and get curly fries wanna come with?" Oliver asked

"Hell ya I'll drive" Tommy responded grabbing his keys and headed out the door.

The first stop they made was to the barber shop. They were both extremely happy to get rid of that "hobo look" that they have had for the longest time. Afterwards they went to Big Belly Burger. Where Stiles and Oliver were devouring all of their food like there is no tomorrow. Thea and Tommy were watching the wit amused grins on their faces.

"Hey guys you might want to chew before you swallow" Thea told them as they were already done with their cheeseburger and on their second things of fries each.

"Um excuse me but I will enjoy my fries as much as I want" Stiles responded while stuffing another fry in his mouth and looking at her.

When they were headed back to the car they got ambushed with tranquilizers knocking all of them out. Oliver and Stiles were the ones to wake up first seeing Tommy and Thea laying on the floor still knocked out and six guys in masks. They kept asking if Oliver's dad told us anything and all Oliver said was that was going to kill them. Once the moment was right we broke out of the zip ties and took out the guys. Making sure Tommy and Thea were still asleep we went after them. Soon the cops came and we were back at the mansion with Detective Lance asking about what happened. And it seems that he has it out for Oliver. Don't get me wrong I know why but its not all his fault. I was on the yacht because of Sarah and I'm not blaming Sarah or Oliver. After a while he left after Mrs.Queen and Walter had him leave.

Friday

Its been few days since we've been back and the news already picked up Oliver's story. This just makes me wanna go back to Beacon Hills already but I just can't. I'm not mentally ready and plus I promised Oliver to help him with a few things before I leave. Our plan was to come back here for a while then go to Beacon Hills. Then he comes back here and ill go back whenever he needs help with something. Because after everything we went through together we promised to always be there for each other. One of things I'm scared of the most is that Lydia has moved on. I mean its been 5 years and everyone thought we were dead but she was the only thing keeping me going throughout it all.

Saturday

When me and Oliver went downstairs today there was a guy there (Diggle) turns out he is going to be our bodyguard from now on because of what happened on Tuesday. Tommy picked me and Oliver up as he wanted to go see his fathers factory. But before we got there he told Tommy he wanted to go see Laurel. I was just worried for Oliver but I think she should be fine for me I walked into her office first so Oliver could have more time.

"Hey Laurel" I said and she turned around from the tv to look at me.

She ran up to me and gave me a hug. I use to be friends with them when we were younger.

"Oh my god Stiles I didn't know you were here I though you didn't make it!" She said as she was still hugging me. I guess Detective Lance didn't tell her anything. Probably because the case is still going on and not public.

"Ya well when have you ever known me to give up that easily" I replied letting go and giving her an amused grin.

"Hey Laurel"

That's when I heard Oliver from behind me. We both looked over to him.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit" I said walking towards Tommy. We watched from a distance for a few minutes until we saw Laurel walking off mad saying something to Tommy when she walked past us. 

"Well that went better then expected" I mumbled

Later that night me and Oliver asked Diggle to take us out to the city.Throughout the ride we asked him what he did before then when the time was right we jumped out of the car. Did we feel a bit bad? Yes but only because we know where cause him a lot of trouble. Once we got to the factory we started working. We were training before we headed out. We already knew who our first target was. After the five years when I was gone I got pretty good with weapons. I'm almost as good as Oliver but my main weapons are guns and a sword. When I'm back in Beacon Hills I'll probably use my bow and arrow because that's the probably the best choice. I'm also proud to say that I'm better at hand to hand combat then Oliver. But only because I had some experience before hand being the Sheriffs son and already fighting supernatural creatures.But hey anything is better then a bat right?What I'm most worried about is that after this I'm going back to Beacon Hills. We stood there training for hours which I don mind since I cant sleep but for now it time to start making a change. When we got back to the mansion Oliver got in trouble for ditching Diggle bot other then that it was all fine.

I stood up all night wondering what changed. I really hope everyone took care of my dad. Because I don't know what I would do if I lost him to. I wonder if there is any new pack members that Scott brought in. And if Derek is still the Sourwolf that he always was. Or if Scott and Malia are still together. Or if Chris and Ms. Mccall ever ended up together. Or most importantly what happened to Lydia. Because even throughout the last 5 years I could still feel the emotional connection. And I never died so she wouldn't have screamed for me. So there is a chance that they might still think I'm alive right? God I really hope so.

Sunday

Its finally the day. The day where me and Oliver put our hoods on again and try to start make a change. A part of me cant believe we are doing this. I haven't put this hood on in a while. And when I do I know that there is a possibility that everything could change. It's time to become Shadow again. But once again the thought about what his family would think about him slipped into his mind. He went downstairs to get ready for his day.

Oliver saw him coming down the stairs "Hey Stiles how'd you sleep"

"Same as always. Stared at the wall for hours then the time I did sleep it was just-it was just memories of the island" Stiles said looking back at him.

Oliver only nodded in understanding. I think we both know that we changed a lot and there is always some part of us that we are never going to get back.

It finally came time to what we have been planning for 5 years. Here we go. We jumped down from the roof to find the guy both having our bows pointed at him.As planned Oliver gave him a warning.

"You're gonna give back all the money you stole from the people by 12pm tomorrow " I said taking a step forward.

"Ok ok I will just don't hurt me" he said while taking a step back.

"Good" was the only thing Oliver said before he released the arrow shooting right by his head.

As that happened we both shot our arrows making a  
clean escape. We got back without anyone noticing us. 

Monday 

"Oliver I think it's time" was the only thing I said.

He just nodded towards me taking out his phone .

"Hello? Sheriff Stilinski I would like to come and talk to you about your son" he said while looking towards me. He only nodded before hanging up the phone.

"Get ready" he told me "we're going Wednesday"


End file.
